Spider-Man: Genesis Vol 1 1
Appearing in "Origins" Featured Characters: *Peter Parker (first appearance) Supporting Characters: *Harry Osborn (first appearance) *Norman Osborn (first appearance) *Gwen Stacy (first appearance) *Ben Parker (first appearance) *May Parker (first appearance) Antagonists: * Other Characters: *Curtis Connors (first appearance) *Mendel Stromm (first appearance) *Nels van Adder (first appearance) *Eric Schwinner (first appearance) *Captain George Stacy (unnamed) (mentioned) *Captain America (mentioned) Races and Species: *Humans Locations: *Earth-2287 **United States of America ***New York ****New York City *****Manhattan ******Osborn Industries Laboratories (first appearance) ******Midtown High School (mentioned) *****Queens ******Parker Residence (first appearance) Items: *Globulin Serum (first appearance) Vehicles: *Osborn Industries Glider (first appearance) Synopsis for "Origins" A group of students from Midtown High School are on a field trip at Osborn Industries. They’ve just exited the bus and are about to enter the building as their supervising teacher, Curt Connors, gives them one last run-down of the rules, and what they’ll be doing throughout the day. During this time, Peter Parker starts talking with his best friend, Harry Osborn, who’s father Norman owns Osborn Industries. Peter asks Harry if they’ll be seeing Norman at all during the days events, to which Harry says that he is unsure, claiming that he’s always far too busy with secretive projects. Connors notices Peter & Harry having their own private conversation instead of listening, and asks them to repeat what he’s said. They hesitate for a second, but before they could come up with something to say, an Osborn Industries scientist, Dr. Eric Schwinner, introduces himself to Connors and the class, before taking the class on the start of the tour of the building. In the top level of that very same building, Norman Osborn was in his office, meeting with Mendel Stromm, a top researcher for Osborn Industries. They were discussing their project called the “Globulin Formula”, which was their very own performance enhancing drug, inspired by the infamous Super-Soldier Serum used to create Captain America. Stromm informs Norman that the recent tests of the serum on spider subjects has been a great success. Norman is very pleased, and insists that they move forward with human testing. Stromm says that they are still far off from testing on humans, so Norman will have to wait. Norman, not liking Stromm telling him to wait, shouts at Stromm, telling him that they’ll begin human testing as early as next week. Stromm tries to advise Norman against it, but Norman just tells Stromm to leave. Back at the tour, the group are currently walking through an exhibit showcasing reptiles, and their ability to regenerate missing limbs. Osborn Industries have been working on a formula to take reptile DNA and use it in an attempt to recreate human body parts. This project captivates Curt Connors, largely due to the fact that he only has one arm. Peter also takes a great interest in the project, asking Dr. Schwinner many questions about it. As the group keeps moving on, fellow student, Gwen Stacy, approaches Peter, jokingly asking him if he’s asking for the serum for a friend. Peter is confused until Gwen says that she was joking, to which Peter begins nervously laughing. Gwen introduces herself, stating that she just moved to the area from Chicago, because her father got given the Captain’s position at the NYPD. Peter introduces himself to her as well, stating that there’s nothing interesting about him. Gwen mentions that she likes his passion for science, as she too is a bit of a “science-geek”. They keep chatting to each other for a while, until they hear Harry shout out to them to hurry up. Without realising, their conversation had slowed them down from the rest of the group, who were already further ahead. They started rushing back to the group. Back at Norman’s office, his assistant, Nels van Adder, comes in to inform Norman that one of the spider’s who had been experimented on with the Globulin Formula had gone missing. Norman tells Adder to begin a search for the spider, but not to alert others in the building. He wants it done quietly. Dr. Eric Schwinner is now showing the students a prototype glider designed by Mendel Stromm. This glider is a revolutionary piece of technology, showcasing the next step in the evolution of air-transportation. Everyone stares in amazement at the glider, and Peter, who is standing at the back of the group, takes some pictures of it. Whilst photographing the glider, the missing spider crawls onto his hand and bites him. He lets out a short “ouch”, attracting the attention of Harry, asking him if he’s okay. Peter says he’s fine, although he’s actually starting to feel nauseous. Peter tells Connors that he’s just heading to the restroom, and then runs off. In the restroom, Peter looks at himself in the mirror. His head’s spinning, his vision’s blurry, and feels as though he’s about to throw up. He heads into one of the toilet stalls, preparing himself to vomit, but he suddenly blacks out. Later that day, Peter awakes on his couch at home, surrounded by his Aunt May & Uncle Ben, who were worried about him. He asks them what happened, and Ben says that Harry found him unconscious in the restroom, and that he had to go and pick Peter up. May asks Peter what happened, and Peter says that he doesn’t remember, he must’ve eaten something bad. Peter starts to run off to his room, saying that feels fine now, and that he’s going to go check his phone to see if Harry’s called to check in on him. Ben & May look at each other worried. In his room, Peter checks his phone to see several missed calls from Harry, and is about to call him back, but he then sees a message from a number that he doesn’t recognise. He starts reading the message, but his vision is still blurry. He tries taking off his glasses and cleaning them, but it doesn’t work. He soon realises that he now has perfect vision without his glasses. He’s in shock for a moment, but then gets back to reading the text. The text is from Gwen Stacy. She’s checking to see if Peter was okay. He had everyone worried at the field trip. Suddenly, a smile can be seen across Peter’s face, as he starts texting Gwen back. Nels van Adder returns to Norman Osborn’s office, stating that he hasn’t yet found the spider, but he has found footage of where it went. He shows Norman the footage of the spider biting the hand of Peter. Recognising the kid in the video as his son’s friend, Norman says to Adder that he’ll handle the matter of the boy personally, but Adder should still try and find the spider. Secretly, Osborn is planning on getting to know Harry’s friend Peter, so that he can see the effects that the spider has on him. Category:Earth-2287 Category:Spider-Man: Genesis Category:Peter Parker (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Harry Osborn (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Gwen Stacy (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Ben Parker (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:May Parker (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Curtis Connors (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Mendel Stromm (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Nels van Adder (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Eric Schwinner (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:George Stacy (Earth-2287)/Mentions Category:Steve Rogers (Earth-2287)/Mentions Category:Comics